


Tu es ma blondie

by Addicted2u



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: Des choses se passent entre Paul et Antoine, lors de leurs rencontre à Claire fontaine pendant les matchs de préparations de la coupe du monde 2018.L'histoire se passe en 2017, Antoine avait laissé ses cheveux pousser et les avait teint en blond.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Les matchs de préparations pour la coupe du monde avaient commencé, et les joueurs de l’Equipe de France allaient donc enfin se retrouver à Claire fontaine. Antoine était arrivé parmi les premiers, il salue donc ses quelques coéquipiers qui étaient déjà sur place, les membres du staffs et l’entraineur, puis, se rends vers sa chambre où il déposa son sac et ses affaires, avant de s’allonger sur le lit. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir Paul après tout ce temps, son ami lui avait manqué, cependant, il avait secrètement commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour ce dernier depuis quelques temps, voir Paul en sélection était devenu insuffisant pour l’attaquant de l’Atlético, il voulait le voir plus souvent, beaucoup plus souvent.

 Antoine avait teint ses cheveux blond platine, histoire de changer de look un peu, la couleur épousait parfaitement ses grands yeux bleus, et cette tignasse lui donnait un air plus jeune, plus mignon, plus… _féminin_ , cela ne manquait évidement pas à Paul, qui avait franchis le seuil de la chambre d’Antoine, et c’est ce qui l’interpelle en premier : sa coupe de cheveux, longs et soyeux, le jeune homme était troublé, Antoine était très beau.

-Voilà _mon_ Grizou ! S’exclame Paul,

Antoine sursauta avant de reconnaître la voix de Paul pour se lever du lit et partir à toute vitesse le serrer dans ses bras,

-ça va Paul ? Dit Antoine en se détachant de l’étreinte du plus grand,

-ça roule, et toi ? Dit-il en passant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de son coéquipier,

Antoine rougis légèrement au toucher,  

 -ça peut aller !

Il ne pu s’empêcher de dévisager Paul, son visage lui avait manqué, et sa carrure aussi, c’est comme s’il en avait _besoin_.

-Dis-donc, cette nouvelle couleur te va super bien ! Dit Paul toujours les doigts emmêlés dans la chevelure du plus petit,

-M…Merci, Dit Antoine les joues à présent rougies,

Pogba esquisse un petit sourire, lui aussi aurait juré que s’il n’avait pas ce teint de peau, ses pommettes n’auraient pas échappé à l’effet que lui faisait Antoine, ce mec le faisait littéralement craquer, et il était bien décidé à passe à l’action ce weekend de préparation.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ce soir ? Demanda le plus grand,

-Bah rien de spécial vu que demain c’est entrainement,

-ça te dit un petit film ? Demanda Paul, les mains à présent caressant l’avant bras d’Antoine, ce dernier frémit avant de lâcher un timide « ok »

Les deux coéquipiers se séparent, et Antoine s’allonge une nouvelle fois dans son lit, il avait senti quelque chose de très perturbant, les caresses de Paul en étaient évidement la cause, il descendit vite le regard vers son principal problème : le membre bien droit, son érection était même assez apparente, c’est ainsi qu’il ferme les yeux, la main plongée dans son caleçon, la tète rejetée contre l’oreiller, et les doigts faisant des mouvements de vas et vient subtiles sur son pénis,

- _Mhh…_ _Paul,_ Gémit-il,

Sa voix avait exprimé son ressenti, il imaginait la main de Paul à la place de la sienne, il imaginait Paul le prendre sur ce lit, ses grands et fins doigts explorer son corps si frêle et frissonnant, sa langue contre la sienne et sa jambe entre ses cuisses.

Antoine était à présent dans tout ses états, son pantalon arrivé à ses genoux et son caleçon à peine baissé, laissant voir ses courts poils pubiens, il écarta les cuisses et accélère la cadence, se masturbant plus vite, de façon moins contrôlée, ses joues étaient rouges, ses fines lèvres brillantes et rosées et sa bouche ouverte pour laisser passer quelques gémissements silencieux afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu’il faisait, ses cheveux à présent en bataille lui couvraient un peu les yeux.

Dans un dernier long gémissement, il vint sur ses doigts, imaginant une dernière fois la sensation de Paul en lui, il lâcha son membre toujours en érection de ses mains tremblantes, arrange ses habits avant de se rendre immédiatement dans sa salle de bain.

Ce qu’il ignorait en revanche, c’est que pendant tout ce temps, la porte de sa chambre n’était pas complètement fermée…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! donc voilà le lemon :), le désir se transforme en amour!  
> J’espère que ce petit two-shots vous a plu, donnez moi vos avis en commentaire!  
> Sinon, je compte écrire un one shot Mbappé/?, proposez-moi celui avec qui vous le voyez bien :)  
> ENJOY  
> Je vous aimes, gros bisous xx

 

 

 

 

Paul était calmement assis avec deux de ses coéquipiers, Benjamin et Presne, les deux hommes étaient entrain de jouer à FIFA et à hurler quand l’un d’entre eux réussissait à mettre le ballon au fond du but, pendant que lui, s’ennuyait sur son téléphone, ou plutôt, son esprit ne le laissait pas se divertir, surtout après ce qu’il avait vu il y’a seulement quelques minutes, l’image d’Antoine entrain de se donner autant de plaisir en gémissant son prénom le mettait dans tout ses états, il avait également bandé, rien qu’à la vue de son ami ainsi étalé sur son lit, il voulait tellement entrer et donner à Antoine ce qu’il voulait, le faire frémir sous son corps, mais difficile était la tentation, il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer son coéquipier, par peur de le perdre, il sentait Antoine tellement fragile, sa peau pale et son corps frêle, sans oublier son air innocent et son sourire d’enfant, il pensait pouvoir le briser rien qu’en le touchant, et dieu sait comme il voulait le toucher.

Un peu plus tard, il était déjà 20h et tout les joueurs devaient descendre dans la grande salle pour diner ensemble, Paul se leva et se dirigea donc vers la salle à manger, tout en discutant en chemin avec Raphael, qui avait des problèmes avec le chargeur de sa tablette, les deux joueurs descendirent l’escalier avant de rejoindre leurs places respectives à table, Paul jeta un coup d’œil rapide avant d’apercevoir Antoine déjà assis au cotés de Kylian, il avait les cheveux encore mouillés et était vêtu d’un simple t-shirt blanc et d’un short. Le plus grand alla directement s’assoir à coté de lui,

-Déjà assis ? Rigola Paul,

-Quoi, j’ai super faim moi ! Souris Antoine,

Ah ce sourire qui le faisait tant d’effet, la façon dans ses fines, douces lèvres se crispent pour laisser place à ses belles dents blanches, il rêvera d’explorer cette bouche, de toute les manières possibles.

Entre temps, les plats étaient déjà servis, Paul et Antoine avaient pris comme d’habitude des pates, ils mangèrent tranquillement, tout en discutant tous ensemble, Paul profitait quelques fois pour glisser ses mains sur les cuisses fermes du plus petit, ce qui n’échappa pas à ce dernier qui frémit à chaque fois que le toucher se réitère.

 Tout le monde avait fini de manger et se dirige donc vers les chambres, et comme prévu, Antoine et Paul se rendent vers la chambre de Paul pour leurs soirée film.

-Bon, on se regarde quoi ? Demande Antoine en se jetant sur le lit du plus jeune,

-J’en ai beaucoup, Réponds Paul en fouillant dans son ordinateur, Tu aimes quel genre ? Continue-t-il,

\- Bah je ne sais pas, action,

-Le labyrinthe 2 ça te va ?

-Ouais d’ailleurs je ne l’avais pas encore vu,

-Super moi aussi, je l’avais téléchargé et délaissé,

Paul branche donc la clé usb et ils se mirent ensemble sur le lit en face du téléviseur.

Ce n’était certainement pas le meilleur film pour passer à l’action pensa Paul, mais après ce qu’il avait vu dans la chambre d’Antoine, il savait qu’il n’en fallait pas beaucoup pour le mettre enfin dans son lit.

Et il avait bien raison, ça été allé même assez vite, le film avait commencé que depuis 40 minutes et Antoine, apparemment ennuyé, avait la main posée sur celle de Paul, celui-ci ne manque pas l’occasion et vient enlacer leurs doigts, Antoine tourne alors son regard vers lui, et de son autre main, Paul vient caresser les cheveux à présent secs du plus âgé, il s’approcha doucement de lui, sans lâcher son regard, ces yeux bleus ne faisaient que lui crier de s’approcher plus, et c’est ce qu’il fit, Paul scella alors leurs lèvres et Antoine le laissa faire en fermant ses yeux, le baiser devient vite plus sensuel lorsque Antoine ouvre la bouche, laissant livre passage à la langue de Paul pour enfin explorer la  chaude caverne, leurs langues s’entremêlèrent, se caressant toujours timidement, la peur de la réaction de l’autre toujours présente, mais Paul allongea Antoine, ce dernier écarta ses cuisses, comme s’il approuvait déjà toute actions de la part de l’attaquant, et Paul se mit entre elles, arrachant le t-shirt du plus âgé, ils mirent fin au baiser et Paul se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu’il trouvait, papillonnant sa nuque qu’il trouvait agréablement douce et laiteuse, laissant quelques traces rouges discrètes, puis léchant ses tétons un par un, Antoine était aux anges, ses doigts se refugiant dans la courte chevelure du plus jeune, soupirant doucement son plaisir, mais ces soupires, Paul voulait les entendre un peu plus, beaucoup plus, il voulait le faire hurler ce soir, il voulait faire plaisir au blond, mais il préférait y aller doucement.

Paul se détacha doucement de son ami, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais se détendis vite lorsque le plus jeune enleva son t-shirt, pour dévêtir Antoine de son short, celui-ci gémit au contact du geste, sentant l’air froid frôler ses cuisses chaudes ainsi que son érection. L’attaquant mancunien y alla très lentement, se délectant de chacune de ses réactions, ce qui déplait à son partenaire, qui grogne,

-Fais vite… s’il te plait Paul, Gémi-t-il,

-ça fait longtemps que tu voulais que ça se passe, avoue, Réponds Paul l’air taquin,

-Plus longtemps que ce que tu pense, dit-il, les joues déjà rougies et les pupilles dilatées de désir, Paul le dévisage,

-T’es magnifique, Complimente-t-il et Antoine aurait juré rougir encore plus si possible,

Paul retira enfin le short du plus grand avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres, les léchant avant de les mordre pendant qu’Antoine caresse son torse musclé, il s’empressa alors de toucher son érection mais Paul lui attrape le poignet,

-Pas si vite mon grizou, sois patient,

Antoine couina de mécontentement, alors que Paul lui écarta les cuisses pour les poser de part et d’autre de sa taille, les caressant au passage, ils grognèrent lorsque leurs deux érections toujours couvertes se frôlent. Paul commence alors à infliger des coups de bassin au plus âgé, faisons rencontrer leurs deux membres de plus bel, Antoine laisse sa tète tomber contre l’oreiller, incapable de penser à autre chose que son amoureux à présent contre lui, lui donnant le plus grand plaisir qu’il n’est jamais ressenti au paravent, les coups de reins deviennent plus erratiques et incontrôlés, les baisers plus baveux et désordonnés, entre dents, langues et salives, la sueur perlait sur leurs corps respectifs, n’en pouvant plus, ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Paul soupira, son jogging ne supportant plus son membre à présent totalement raide, il s’assois sur le bord du lit pendant qu’Antoine toujours en boxeur rampe vers lui tel un lionceau, il caresse le pénis de son partenaire,

-T’inquiète, je vais m’en occuper, Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres,

-Quoi ? m-, Paul ne pu finir sa phrase qu’Antoine est à genoux sur le sol, arrachant presque le jogging de son ami, pour venir lécher ses cuisses et son entre-jambe à travers le sous-vêtement,

-Retire le, bébé, Murmure Paul,

-C’est un ordre ? Ricane Antoine,

-…

-Sinon quoi ? Continue-t-il,

-Sinon je vais te baiser sans préparations et tu vas avoir du mal à jouer, Lui répond-t-il en le tirant délicatement par les cheveux,

Antoine déglutit, il aimait bien les gestes parfois brusques de Paul, ça l’allumer plus que tout.

Sans rétorquer, Antoine enleva le sous-vêtement de son partenaire et la première chose qui le frappa était la taille, il avait évidement vu Paul nu plusieurs fois sous les douches, mais jamais en érection,

-Elle te plait ? Demanda Paul d’un sourire fier,

Antoine rougis avant de racler sa gorge et de s’approcher de l’objet de ses désirs les plus fous, oh oui elle lui plaisait, il savait qu’elle allait faire des miracles en lui, il commença par embrasser puis lécher tout le long, et enfin la prendre en bouche, appliquant des mouvements de va et viens autour de son gland, Paul ne tenant plus, le tire encore une fois par les cheveux pour qu’il prenne toute la longueur dans sa bouche, Antoine n’ayant pas l’habitude, s’étouffa presque, toussant autour du membre gonflé du jeune homme, cela n’empêche pas Paul de guider la tète de son ami, lui infligeant un rythme assez rapide, grognant de plaisir, décidément, Antoine était doué,

-J’en ai tellement rêvé, Murmure Paul, son regard encré dans la magnifique vu qu’il avait devant lui, Antoine, les joues rouges, tout était sensuel chez lui, sa bouche chaude et ouverte pour accueillir la taille du pénis du plus jeune, suçant son intégralité, son torse finement musclé blanc comme neige, mettant en valeur ses tétons roses durs de désir, son petit nombril creux, les cheveux blonds en batailles, et Paul cru jouir lorsque le blond leva les yeux vers lui, ces yeux aussi bleus que l’océan, il pouvait tout donner pour revoir encore ces yeux sur lui, mais il est vite interpellé par la main d’Antoine qui s’engouffre dans son caleçon, commençant à palper son membre, le plus jeune relâche alors sa tète et le tire violement sur le lit,

-Ne te touche pas, compris ? Dit-il en autant la main d’Antoine de son sous-vêtement,

-Mais Paul, j’en ai trop envie…

-t'as envie de quoi ? Dit Paul tout en saisissant les poignets du plus âgé pour les placer au dessous de sa tète,

\- Baise-moi Paul, S’il te plait, je n'en peu plus, je la veux en moi, Supplie-t-il,

-Tu sais, je t’ai vu tout à l’heure, quand tu te branlais dans ta chambre, Dit Paul, sa main s’aventurant dans le sous-vêtement de son partenaire pour y caresser ses fesses rebondies,

Antoine détourne le regard par timidité,

-Regarde moi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça m’a fait de te voir comme ça, j’voulais rentrer et te prendre sur le champ, maintenant j’ai enfin la chance de le faire, alors je ne veux pas que tes beaux petits yeux regardent ailleurs que vers moi, compris ?

-Compris,

-On t’a déjà dis que t’avais de très belles fesses ? Dit-il en écartant ses dernières,

Antoine n’eu même pas le temps de réfléchir ou de répondre aux paroles du plus jeune, qu’il senti son sous-vêtement baissé et  deux doigts le pénétrer, la chaleur monte très vite lorsque les doigts touchaient déjà sa prostate, Antoine habitué à l’intrusion, s’empale de lui même sur les doigts de son ami, Paul retire donc ses doigts et s’assois,

-Viens là grizou, montre-moi combien tu la veux en toi,

Antoine vient s’assoir sur ses cuisses, il positionne l’érection contre son entre et gémit de plaisir, le pénis était bien plus imposant que les doigts, mais Paul lui laisse le temps de s’y habituer, une fois la douleur estompée, Antoine commence à monter et descendre de façon lente, puis entame des mouvements plus rapides, Paul l’encourage en le caressant et l’embrassant, tout en agrippant ses fesses pour l’aider à mieux bouger, ils firent l’amour pendant quelques minutes avant que Paul ne le pose sur le dos, remontant ses jambes sur ses épaules et le pénètre, la nouvelle position éjecte une bouffé de plaisir aux deux hommes et Paul touche presque à chaque coup la prostate d’Antoine tout en le masturbant du même rythme que ses coups de reins, sans jamais lâcher son regard,

-T’aimes ce que je te fais ?

-Mhh..ouii, ta…bite grossi de plus en plus en moi, j’vais pas tenir Paul ~,

-T’es plus courageux que ça grizou non ? Dit-il en y allant plus fort et plus vite,

-Oui m…mais c’est trop bon, Hurle-t-il presque,

-Tu ne sais pas quel effet tu m’fais, à chaque fois que tu me regardes avec ces yeux innocents, tu ne peux pas imaginer les choses que j’ai envie de te faire,

Les paroles du plus jeune ne faisait qu’envoyer des vagues de chaleur dans tout le corps d’Antoine, qui se tortille de plaisir,

-Arrête Paul, j’vais…mhh…j’vais jouiiir,

-Attends un peu, je veux qu’on…vienne ensemble,

 Antoine enroule ses bras autour du coup de son amant et ils s’embrassent langoureusement,

\- Regarde-toi, je n'ai jamais rien vu d’aussi beau, dis-moi à qui t’appartiens ma beauté, Murmure Paul à son oreille, arrêtant tous mouvements sur le pénis de son partenaire,

-Ah….à …mhhh…toi,

-Dis le correctement, Dit-il en lui tirant les cheveux,

-mhh….je t’appartiens Paul, Réussi-t-il à articuler,

-Je t’aime, Dit-il en lui caressant sa douce chevelure,

-M….moi aussi je t’aime Paul,

C’est ainsi qu’ils jouirent ensemble, et s’endormirent l’un dans les bras de l’autre, la télévision toujours allumée.

C’est une nouvelle histoire d’amour qui commence au sein de l’Equipe de France.


End file.
